nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Motor City Online/Auction
Buying and selling cars and parts is the heart and soul of Motor City. The Player could buy and sell cars and parts at his/her garage, workshop, detail shop and at the auction houses. My Auctions My Car Auctions allowed the player to view all current auctions for cars they've bid on, view individual auction information and other items that be bid upon. My Parts Auctions allowed the Player to view all current auctions for parts they've bid on, view individual auction information and other items that be bid upon. Car Auctions Motor City Online had nine available car auction houses. Each auction house featured a specific selection of vehicles and each had individual rare cars. Cars with removed chassis parts were the rarest and could be sold at a large price up with the seven-figure range or higher. Only Vintage rated cars could be sold fender-less, bumper-less, hood-less and with removed running boards. Classic, Muscle and Sports rated cars could only be sold hood-less. 'Bob Blain's Classic Chrysler and Dodge' *A full selection of stock and classic Chryslers *Type: Auction "Bob's is the place to go when you want to buy that classic Chrysler or decently powered stock car. The prices are pretty decent when you consider the alternatives." 'Cool Cat Wheels' *''Hot deals on the coolest wheels!'' *Type: Auction "Featuring great cars from the 50's to early 60's, Cool Cat's the place to go if you want to buy some great classic bodies without the hassle." 'Fat Fender Freddy's' *''The Ultimate 40's flashback!'' *Type: Auction "Vintage car lovers would be remiss if they didn't spend a great amount of time at Freddy's. Some of the best, most beloved cars can be found here, even the occasional very rare bodies." 'Mary Kate's All Factory Ford ' *''The finest Fords in town!'' *Type: Auction "Mary Kate's down-home demeanour makes All Factory Ford a great place to visit for all Ford lovers. Mary Kate usually has good deals on one of the best selections of Fords in all of Motor City." 'Muscle Mike's' *''We got muscle, baby!'' *Type: Auction "There's no denying the lure of Muscle Mike's when it comes to buying some of the more powerful cars off of lots. Mike's has one of the better selections out of all the auction houses, and many a citizen has been known to spend a lot of time here looking for those hard-to-find rare bodies that are to crash and burn for." 'Original GM ' *''Motor City's only stock GMs!'' *Type: Auction "Original GM is the place to go for the best deals on all GM models. The prices are usually just right and the parts are pretty decent." Showroom 'Motor City Auto Sales' *''Drive one home today!'' *Type: Showroom "If you're a new citizen of Motor City or are looking for low-end cars for cheap prices, then Motor City Auto Sales is the place for you! Motor City Auto Sales features some nice bodies, however, the parts are low-end and you will never find a rare on this lot." 'Righteous Rides' *''Climb the ranks, earn the deals!'' *Type: Showroom "Righteous Rides opened shop in December, 2001 and features some pretty high-end cars for you to buy. There's a caveat, though: stock is limited, so you are limited to purchasing only one of these fine sets of wheels. And to make it more interesting, you can only purchase certain cars depending upon your window." Player Auction 'U-Sell Auto Barn' *''Motor City's only consignment auto auctions!'' *Type: Player Auction "Short of dealing directly with other players, U-Sell is ''the place to go if you want to bid on some of the rarest bodies and coolest wheels in Motor City owned by citizens themselves. You can even put up your own cars and bodies for auction. Advertisement rates are relatively cheap, ranging from $5 for a one-day ad to $24 for a seven day ad. Be warned that it may take you some time to find your custom-built dream car due to the high volume of ads." Part Auctions Motor City Online had one Part Auction house entitled - "''Sparky T's Auto Parts." It was responsible for the Parts Catalogue of the Parts Store. Part Auctions were the only place to find rare parts that weren't available in the parts catalogue. These rare parts would be very expensive but usually the best and most durable available. An alternate option was to trade parts and cash with other players using the in-game trade system. 'Sparky T's Auto Parts' *Type: Parts and Auctions "Sparky T's is the place to be if you want to buy some great parts for good prices. The auction section of Sparky T's is the best place to get cheap deals on parts, and you can also bid on some pretty rare pieces as well." Category:Motor City Online